


Bubbline master rec list

by hillariat



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Working Adults, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bubbline, Enemies to Lovers, Exes, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Rec list, Strangers to Lovers, all the aus, fanfic list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillariat/pseuds/hillariat
Summary: I've read way too many Bubbline fics (from both Ao3 and FFN) and thought it was about time I put my knowledge to good use. Behold! The rec list to satiate all your Bubbline needs. There's stuff from the AT universe and all sorts of AUs from High schools to Zombies to Roadtrips. Please read the author's note at the start before jumping in. Happy Shipping!
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Bubbline master rec list

**Author's Note:**

> Grouped by setting (eg. Highschool AU, AT universe, Family AU etc.) in alphabetical order. They’re all romantic bubbline unless stated otherwise. This is a live document so I’ll be updating it every now and then. The publication date is the most recent update date. For any questions, changes or additions, please feel free to comment here or pm me on Ao3, reddit or tumblr @hillariat  
> *SMUT = A significant portion of the fic is dedicated to SMUT  
> *some SMUT= A part of the fic has explicit smut, but it isn't a major part of the story  
> * **UwU** =personal faves

[what was missing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112946)  
Author: spookyscaryskeletons (Buttons15)  
Setting: AT universe  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 8,678  
Tags: Fluff, emotionally constipated PB.  
Summary: Honestly the most solid, canon compliant take on their relationship. I loved this shit and half my headcanons are from here.  
Author’s summary: In which Bonnie has feelings, she does, but feelings are hard and complicated and she rather ignore them until they punch her in the face

[Let you Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335637)  
Author: purplebutterflies  
Setting: AT universe  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 1,225  
Tags: Fluff, Mild comedy,Marceline being an idiot  
Summary: Marceline being a useless gay and Bonnie taking the lead. Writing gets better after the inciting incident, trust me.

[After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891869/chapters/13580059) **UwU**  
Author: 61wisampa  
Setting: AT universe  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 23,888  
Tags: Major character death, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Moving On, Friendship  
Summary: This shit be an intense feels trip yo. Like an "I stayed up ‘til 6am" kind of intense. I had to reread this fic twice in order to emotionally process everything. It definitely isn't your average bubbline angst.  
Author’s summary: It was hard, having someone similar yet different. It kept Marceline stuck walking along the line that prevented her from moving on.

[Everybody Knows Your Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449079)  
Author: Sunshine18  
Setting: AT universe  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 8,671  
Tags: Exes, Discussion of past abuse, past Ash being an asshole, pre-bubbline  
Summary: Solid exploration of PB and Marcy as exes and how they started becoming "civil" post breakup. References to major events in early AT and how PB and Marcy were affected. Can be read independently of “Contact” even though it is a sequel of that.

[Bitter Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868257/chapters/17969035) **UwU**  
Author: QueenOfTheRevue (on both Ao3 and FFN)  
Setting: AT universe  
Status | Wordcount: Discontinued | 72,000  
Tags: Political drama, Arranged marriage, Political Conspiracy, fantasy  
Summary:The plot's so intense it deserves to be in a goddamn Kdrama. Literally never read anything else like it in the fandom. A well done, intense drama set in a unique political landscape. Hybrid democratic monarchies, Age old conspiracies, fandom references, Marceline in military uniform, c'mon just read it!.

[Musicology Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/940800)  
Author: CountingWithTurkeys  
Setting: AT universe  
Status | Wordcount: Ongoing | 625,723 (as of 06/02/2021)  
Tags: Canon compliant, angst, fluff, mindfuckery, sociopathic people, some SMUT  
Summary: Set in a possible but not probable AT universe. Darker and heavier overall tone. It's the kind of fic that will give your brain a workout. Dysfunctional Bubbline that becomes healthier. Solid portrayal of dysfunction with a believable interpretation of PB and Marcy

[VR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559592/chapters/23327250)  
Author: deltau  
Setting: AT universe  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 7,004  
Tags: Fluff, SMUT, virtual reality, shapeshifting  
Summary: Bonnie gets her VR machine working and the couple delves into the realm of Marcy's mind. Bonnie makes some pleasant discoveries and afterwards they have some fun time.

[Our perfect disease](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/7981025/1/Our-Perfect-Disease)  
Author: JupiterDelphinus  
Setting: AT universe  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 112,000  
Tags: Non-chronological, anthology, some SMUT, fluff, hurt/comfort, canon divergent  
Summary: Past, present and future scenes from the pair. Tone and ratings (G to EXPLICIT) vary according to the chapter. Each chapter is a self contained narrative that helps build the overarching Bubbline story. Very cute, very uwu feels.

[Apples after Midnight series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/11644)  
Author: Xekstrin  
Setting: AT universe  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 18,565  
Tags: SMUT, feels, fluff  
Summary: Starts off smutty but then has a lot of feels. Has a legitimate exes romance plot.

[The One Where There's No Gunther](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037658)  
Author: ijemanja (on both Ao3 and FFN)  
Setting: Coffee Shop AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 8,899  
Tags: Comedy, Fluff  
Summary: Has very good AT-esque dialogue.I can actually imagine the characters saying the lines.  
Author's summary: All are welcome at the Coffee Kingdom, even pain in the ass vampire queens. (No Ice Kings, though.)

[Double Sugar, Extra Whip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410930)  
Author: amphitrite  
Setting: Coffee Shop AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 4,067  
Tags: College, Fluff  
Summary: Classic coffee shop AU. Think a Vanilla latte. You know what you're getting

[Palpitations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900131/chapters/70900593)  
Author: ValhallaKoala  
Setting: Coffee Shop AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 6,298  
Tags: Comedy, College, Adorable af  
Summary: Author's summary: Black coffee tastes just as good as a caramel macchiato, right? Right!?  
Or  
Bonnibel is socially inept and makes some questionable decisions.

[Viscosity ](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/10087271/1/Viscosity) **UwU**  
Author: The Denominator  
Setting: College AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 9,049  
Tags: Feels, non-chronological, sexual references  
Summary: College AU but definitely not a classic college AU. It's one of a kind, makes you feel

[C's get degrees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139491/chapters/14068326)  
Author: megapidgeots  
Setting: College AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 102,550  
Tags: Comedy, fluff, feels, just college roomies getting along  
Summary: Classic College AU, you get what you see.  
Author's summary: Bonnie has just started her first year of University, and finds she has a mostly neutral-verging-on-hesitantly-positive opinion of her new roommate, Marceline.

[Cliché](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022439/chapters/42583067)  
Author: Abadeerly (on both Ao3 and FFN)  
Setting: College AU  
Status | Wordcount: Ongoing | 67,493 (06/02/2021)  
Tags: Comedy, fluff  
Summary:College AU but you try to cram as many tropes in as possible. It's fun

[Five.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489408/chapters/41192090)  
Author: Abadeerly (on both Ao3 and FFN)  
Setting: College AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 7,883  
Tags: Fluff  
Author’s summary:The other woman hesitated, eyes doing that thing where they narrowed and seemingly judged Bonnibel for existing, and then she sighed. “I don’t hate you,” She murmured and Bonnibel felt a weird feeling of what felt like relief come over her.

[Escort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953635/chapters/8864842)  
Author: breeeliss  
Setting: College AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 21,058  
Tags: SMUT, sexual tension, teasing, build up  
Summary: Marcy is a tease and Bonnie is a thot.

[Show and Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829856/chapters/70712505)  
Author: Abadeerly (on both Ao3 and FFN)  
Setting: College AU  
Status | Wordcount: Ongoing | 3,059 (as of 19/02/2021)  
Tags: soon to be SMUT, Camgirl, FWBs, fluff, toys, strong sexual references  
Summary: Character interactions (so far) are adorable and endearing. Really makes you ship them

[Entry 38 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810249) **UwU**  
Author: deltau  
Setting: College AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 5,969  
Tags: SMUT, sad feels, strap-on, car sex  
Summary: Smut and sad feels

[Happy Birthday, Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600754?view_adult=true)  
Author: Abadeerly (on both Ao3 and FFN)  
Setting: College Party AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 3,030  
Tags: SMUT, car sex, praise kink, Top! Bonnie  
Summary: Cop Bonnie and Party girl Marcy. That is all. Come get your Top! Bonnie smut

[Coincidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074116)  
Author: mellish  
Setting: College AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 5,932  
Tags: Fluff, Angst, Break up, Sad ending  
Summary: “It’s like holding a test tube and not knowing what’s inside it, not knowing how much damage will be done if it breaks apart.” Traces their relationship from beginning to end. Has my fave ending line of all fics on this list.

[Groupies Wanna Get Fucked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942105/chapters/49789427#workskin)  
Author: Abadeerly (on both Ao3 and FFN)  
Setting: Concert, human AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 4,973  
Tags: SMUT  
Summary: Author's summary: Bonnibel's NOT a groupie. Except, she is because this is smut. Enjoy! :)

[Chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133905)  
Author: laurenjauregui (Ao3) / we4retheincrowd (FFN)  
Setting: Concert, human AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 2,784  
Tags: First meeting  
Summary: Very cute character interaction. Short and sweet.

[40 Weeks](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11856117/1/40-Weeks)  
Author: Plesiosaur  
Setting: Family AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 221,000  
Tags: Pregnancy, Cavity inducing fluff, Slice of life, sexual references  
Summary: Domestic grown adult bubbline? Check. Hella extra know it all Bonnie? Check. Snarky Marcy? Check. Some deep feels and backstory? Check. Tooth rotting bubbline fluff? Check. Why the hell aren't you reading this?? This story is really good, starts slow but really picks up after like chapter 12

[Pray for the Preacher's daughter ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237764/chapters/9586965) **UwU**  
Author: reliquiaen (Ao3) / ArcaFeretory (FFN)  
Setting: Highschool AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 232,197  
Tags: Slow burn  
Summary:THE fic for the Bubbline fandom. It's the fic that everyone knows and recommends and for good reason. Strong execution of the Punk x Goody two shoes formula.Just... read it if you’d read HS AUs

[Anonymous ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245415/chapters/12101690) **UwU**  
Author: laurenjauregui (Ao3) / we4retheincrowd (FFN)  
Setting: Highschool AU  
Status | Wordcount: Ongoing | 207,096 (as of 28/02/2021)  
Tags: Slow burn  
Summary:The second coming of Pray for the preacher's daughter. JK. Seriously though it's a good slow burn with quality that is as good, if not better than, Pray for the preacher's daughter. Also the author updates every week (as of 19/02/2021)

[High School Confidential](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411263)  
Author: gloss  
Setting: Highschool AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 1,085  
Tags: Fluff, Flirting  
Summary: Marceline never gets too attached to one place or person. In fact, it's probably for the best because her family constantly moves from place to place like nomads. She might stick around this time though. Cute interactions and flirting.

[Variants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564668)  
Author: laurenjauregui (Ao3) / we4retheincrowd (FFN)  
Setting: Highschool AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 4,918  
Tags: Fluff  
Author’s summary:Every species has its variants. Bonnie's just trying to figure out which ones are good and which ones are bad.

[A love like war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123887/chapters/9296169)  
Author: laurenjauregui (Ao3) / we4retheincrowd (FFN)  
Setting: Highschool AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 433,715  
Tags: Slow burn  
Summary: Bonnie moves from New York to some tiny af town in the middle of nowhere. She is not happy.

[Different ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700460/chapters/13131892) **UwU**  
Author: laurenjauregui (Ao3) / we4retheincrowd (FFN)  
Setting: Highschool AU  
Status | Wordcount: Discontinued | 25,022  
Tags: Cavity inducing sweet Fluff, Autism, discrimination  
Summary: Very sweet and fluffy. Like an I will need to go to the dentist level fluff. Characterisation is a bit OOC but it's a very well written piece. I would send this to people who aren't in the fandom and say it's an original piece. It's that good.It ends off in a good place too.

[Tourniquet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342034/chapters/50832193)  
Author: alizarin_scribbles  
Setting: Highschool AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 7,883  
Tags: Mutual Pining, Angst, Sad ending  
Summary: Star crossed lovers that were so close.  
Author’s summary: How they were now was normal enough, not too intimate or indifferent in any respect. Back then, their relations simply didn't have any room for change. Now, Bonnie couldn't help but wonder exactly how such casual acquaintanceship had led to the ghostlike fire currently trickling through her veins.

[Glandular Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405275)  
Author: reliquiaen (Ao3) / ArcaFeretory (FFN)  
Setting: Highschool AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete |3,740  
Tags: Comedy, Fluff  
Summary: Author's summary: In which I bundled all the awkward situations I could into a oneshot... and then made them worse.

[the secret admirer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597190/chapters/72750315)  
Author: laurenjauregui (Ao3) / we4retheincrowd (FFN)  
Setting: Highschool AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete |4,724  
Tags: Fluff, tooth rotting fluff, Bonnie being a disaster, Marceline being soft  
Summary: Author’s summary: #ohsconfession220: To the girl who always hangs out in the library with the red hair and round glasses and freckles i think you’re the cutest person i’ve ever seen pls date me

Bonnie has a secret admirer... and she kind of hates it.

[Bass Guitars and Grandad's Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039613/chapters/71276478)  
Author: LastOneFromHometown  
Setting: Road trip AU  
Status | Wordcount: Ongoing | 29,511 (as of 03/03/2021)  
Tags: Comedy, feels, trippy af, slight angst  
Summary: Somehow makes even a funeral comedic. Has a very wild and funny charm to it whilst still having moments of feels. Trippy af, really has some AT vibes in it. Fun read.

[Slaughterhouse](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13083192/1/Slaughterhouse) **UwU**  
Author: Plesiosaur  
Setting: Serial Killer AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 6,846  
Tags: Murder, police, gore  
Summary: Who'd be the best match for our beloved serial killer? Why, another psycho of course. One of my personal favorites

[There she is (Or what to do when your ex is back in town)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330518/chapters/55887088)  
Author: durantesknight  
Setting: Working adults AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 11,586  
Tags: Exes, feels  
Summary: A fascinating translation of the Bubbline relationship into a modern setting. This shit legit got me feeling.  
Author's summary: It's been seven years since the last time Bonnie and Marceline saw each other, things weren't okay back then, they're not better now.

40 Weeks prequel series (can be read independently of each other and 40 weeks) :  
Author: Plesiosaur  
Setting: Working adults AU  
1)[This Could Be The Start Of Something](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11839979/1/This-Could-Be-The-Start-Of-Something)  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 8,214  
Tags: Graduation, first meeting, mild homophobia, anaphylaxis  
Summary:Marceline and Jake crash a graduation party for free drinks. An ambulance was called.

2)[To Fall, Gently And Otherwise](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12013177/1/To-Fall-Gently-And-Otherwise)  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 4,628  
Tags: Fluff  
Author's summary: Set between chapters one and two of This Could Be The Start Of Something. After three years of sharing an apartment Marceline really should know better than to take Jake's date advice.

3)[Counterpoint](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12127773/1/Counterpoint)  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 3,065  
Tags: Hurt/comfort, intellectual rivalry, differing opinions on alternative medicine, historical character death, feels  
Author's summary: Even the most perfect couples can clash when they believe in fundamentally different things. But is Bonnie ready to swallow her pride and apologize even when she thinks she's in the right?

[First and Last](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12074171/1/First-and-Last)  
Author: Plesiosaur  
Setting: Working adults AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 15,351  
Tags: hurt/comfort, feels, family, repressed gay  
Summary: Just....intense feels

[Orion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884222)  
Author: NightBearrors  
Setting: Working adults AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 8,750  
Tags: angst, hurt/comfort, feels, exes, ambiguous end  
Summary: Their reunion was like a tangent, colliding once only to depart again.

[Dough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399627)  
Author: ArrowOvis  
Setting: Working adults AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 1,707  
Tags: angst, feels, exes, implied rape  
Summary: Author summary: Dough can be a lot of things - wet, dry, fluffy, flat, pre-mixed, under-mixed...a lot. But most importantly, it can be shaped into something it wasn't before. Whether that is a good or a bad thing, only time can tell.  
Alternatively titled: Bonnibel Buchman got screwed over and doesn't deal with it well.

[Stripped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719100/chapters/6089225)  
Author: Asharyn  
Setting: Working adults AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 14,708  
Tags: Fluff, some SMUT  
Summary: Where Bonnie be whipped for Marcy. And vice versa. Honestly, just fluff and smut stripper AU.

[End Of The World](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11628863/1/End-Of-The-World)  
Author: Plesiosaur  
Setting: Zombie Apocalypse AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 3,465  
Tags: Death, Gore, feels,angst  
Summary: zombie apocalypse AUs are basically non-existent for this ship, so here's a good one.

[Experiments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300929/chapters/50723990)  
Author: spookyscaryskeletons (Buttons15)  
Setting: Zombie Apocalypse AU  
Status | Wordcount: Complete | 9,194  
Tags: Death, Gore, feels,angst  
Summary: If you’ve ever wanted to read a zombie AU written by an actual doctor this is it. It's good. Set in The Last of Us (TLOU) universe though you can go into this without knowing anything about TLOU and still have a good experience.


End file.
